


Sweat

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Ice Play, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Florida.  Sam loves a sweaty Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: heat at slashthedrabble on LJ

The sweat’s rolling down Dean’s face, soaking his hair, wetting his t-shirt so it clings to the muscles of his back and Sam’s had about enough of his brother teasing him this way. He eyes the bead of liquid hovering at the corner of Dean’s mouth, almost leans forward to kiss it off. _Almost_. He doesn’t because Dean fucking _hates_ Florida and even though the hunt’s over and they’re almost back to the Impala, Dean’s convinced they’ll be eaten by alligators if they get distracted.

“Dean?”

“No.”

“Deeean!”

“After I fuckin’ shower, Sammy.”

Oh, _hell_ no. “Gonna _lick_ you clean.”


	2. Too Darn Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hot. And sweaty. Sam helps out with that.

The Impala’s like an oven and it takes almost an hour for Sam and Dean to make the trip back to the motel. The heat of Sam’s gaze as he watches the sweat drip down Dean’s face raises the temperature about a hundred and fifty degrees, and Dean has to threaten to toss his brother from the car before he’ll redirect his eyes out the windshield.

The ice machine’s right outside their room and Sam nonchalantly fills the cup he’d had his super-sized latte in this morning while he waits for Dean to open the door. He’s not giving his sneaky tease of a brother the opportunity to get into the shower while he’s out filling the ice bucket.

They had set the air-conditioner on high before they left this morning, but its clanking wheezes haven’t cooled the room down at all. Dean heads straight for the bathroom, peeling his sweat drenched shirt over his head, but Sam snakes his hand into Dean’s waistband and jerks him back onto the bed.

“It’s too hot for this, bitch,” Dean mutters struggling against Sam’s bulk.

“ _You’re_ too hot,” Sam murmurs, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s damp hair and pressing their lips together before mouthing his way down his brother’s neck. He reaches the hollow of Dean’s throat, laps at the pool of liquid gathered there.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes, and Sam smiles before he moves down Dean’s chest, tasting salt and Dean with every swipe.

Sam pauses when he reaches Dean’s nipple and pops an ice cube into his mouth. He rolls it around, crunches it, washing it over his tongue before exhaling its chill onto his brother’s flesh. Dean gasps as his nipple pebbles under the cold air and Sam’s mouth descends to suck the hardened nub while he fishes another cube out of the cup.

Dean moans and his hips stutter as Sam circles his other nipple with the ice. Sam can feel his brother hardening through his jeans and thinks it’s about time the jerk got with the program. Sam wanted to do this back in the Everglades, but no. Dean wanted to fucking shower first. He’ll get his shower when Sam’s good and ready to let him have it.

Sam’s mouth is getting warm so he switches sides, lapping the puddle of melted ice from Dean’s skin before twisting his brother’s nipple gently between his teeth.

“Jesus fuck, Sam!”

Sam dips his hand in the cup and trails a stream of cold water down Dean’s belly then drinks his way to the snap of his brother’s jeans. He dunks his hand again, slides it down Dean’s pants, laughing softly at his brother’s gasp.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m gonna warm it up again.”

“You better, you fucker,” Dean spits, trying to squirm away from his brother’s hand.

Sam finishes undressing Dean, then just stares for a moment, caught as always by how gorgeous his brother is, before getting down to business. Dean’s cock juts up and Sam drips the ice water onto it, holding Dean still as he tries to jerk away. His tongue flicks around the head of his brother’s dick, then licks with long steady strokes. Dean’s groaning and he bucks as Sam’s mouth closes over him. Sam’s tongue flutters as his head bobs up and down and he strings Dean out for as long as he can before swallowing him down. Dean cries out and grabs Sam’s head, thrusting further into his brother as Sam’s throat contracts around him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean pants, before throwing his head back and coming with a groan.

Sam swallows Dean’s come then continues to lick and suck his brother clean. When he’s done, he stands and stretches then strips and eyes Dean. He feels like he’s been hard for hours and it’s about time his cock tease of a brother took care of that.

“Ready for that shower, Dean?”

Dean lazily returns Sam’s look. “About fucking time.”

Dean levers himself off the bed, stopping to kiss his brother in passing. Sam smacks Dean’s ass and follows him into the bathroom. _Now_ a shower sounds like a fine idea.


End file.
